Love's Worth Everything
by Emily Ishida
Summary: Don't worry, this is the same as Love's Risk Worth Taking, but I changed the title to actually fit it. Love's a Risk Worth Taking is a chapter...not the main title. It's the same story...Matt and Mimi are brought together by love, but the consequences are
1. Love's a Risk Worth Taking

Emily's 2nd web page

**Love is Worth Everything**

**Book 1:  
Love's a Risk Worth Taking**

By: Emily Ishida

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" Sora Takenouchi recited in front of her bedroom mirror. She had been practicing for the school play "Snow White" for a long time with Mimi Tachikawa, who was playing the part of Snow White. Sora was the evil queen.

"Iie, Iie! You need to add more pride to it! Sound like you think of yourself as the most beautiful damn thing on the planet, and sound like you're expecting that stupid mirror to say, 'You are, beautiful queen!' or something like that!" Mimi corrected. Sora wasn't too thrilled with playing the part of the evil queen, and had been hoping to play as Snow White, because Yamato Ishida was playing the part of the prince.

"Mimi! I don't need your lectures! And who are you to say my mirror's stupid?" Sora hissed, gazing adoringly at her large mirror, decorated neatly with Yamato photos of him as a friend and a rock star. Mimi rolled her eyes secretly. _It seems like she made a shrine to him!_ Mimi thought with a soft giggle. Her soft pink hair rolled off her shoulders as she lifted her head up to watch a little spider crawl along the ceiling.

"I was talking about the mirror for the play, Sora."

"Oh," Sora blushed a little, then recited again, with more pride, just like Mimi had said. "Hey, that does sound more evil!"

"See? I act all the time. Especially when I'm around boring boys," Mimi bragged. Sora just rolled her eyes. Then, suddenly thinking of Matt in a prince outfit, she became jealous again.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked curiously. Actually, Mimi had known that Sora was jealous, but because she acted around people all the time, she pretended not to know, just to feel lucky that SHE was Snow White, and Matt was HER prince. Not Sora's.

"Gomen. I shouldn't be so jealous of my best friend. It's just that you know I've had a crush on Matt since we first went to the Digital World. Now that we're in college, it's a larger chance for you to get married to him because you're a model. I think it's not fare that they chose you to be the main character because you're famous," Sora explained, looking into the mirror and sighing. Sora was hoping Mimi would give up her role as Snow White, but she said something almost as effective.

"Well, I can't give up my part, but I promise that even if I do like Matt too, I won't lead him on, okay?" Mimi placed her left hand on Sora's right shoulder, assuring her that she wasn't going to lead him on. "I promise."

"Okay," Sora smiled, hugging Mimi with a sigh. "Domo arigato gozaimasu."

"Do itashimashite," Mimi whispered, stroking the back of Sora's head. "I know how you must feel."

"Well, let's get back to rehearsing, okay?" Sora giggled, putting on her costume to make it more effective. Mimi nodded and began her lines.

"Does this look okay?" Taichi Kamiya heard from behind him. Tai was so wrapped up in getting his huntsman costume on that he had to turn around slowly to not rip the fabric.

"It looks fine," Tai grumbled, feeling envious of how stunning Matt looked in a prince outfit. Tai had badly wanted to change the story just a little…there was a prince, who was forced to work by his evil stepfather, the king, and another prince comes to him when hearing the sound of his voice from the other side of a stone wall, and in the end both princes fell in love and lived happily ever after. A small smile made its way across his face thinking about how he would feel if Matt was looking over him, as he pretended to be in a deep sleep, and Matt's lips came closer to Tai's soon pressed against his…

"Hey Tai! Get over here! I need help with this crown," Matt called. Tai finished putting on the outfit and walked over to Matt, who was fidgeting with a broken crown.

"What's the problem?" Tai asked. Examining it carefully, his hand touching Matt's. he ran his fingers over his hand on purpose, but then apologized to make it sound like an accident.

"It's broken here," Matt pointed out a broken edge where the crown came together. Tai grabbed some packaging tape and mended it, taking it from Matt's hands and placing it on Matt's head. How Tai loved the fragrance of Matt's shampoo.

"This way, no one can see the crack!" Tai smiled, yet inside he was heartbroken. _Mimi is so lucky to have a prince like Yamato. _Tai thought sadly.

"Uh, Matt, I need to talk to you," Tai murmured. Matt stopped his practice and turned to Tai the way he always did.

"Hai? What do you want?" Matt joked with sarcasm. Tai laughed a little.

"Uh, I have a confession, I…" at that point Tai chickened out. "…I have a crush on Mimi, so don't lead her on, okay?" _I hate you I hate you I HATE you, Taichi Kamiya! _Tai screamed to himself.

"Uh, okay! Don't worry, Tai. I won't!" Matt giggled, getting back to his reciting.

_If only you knew,_ Tai sighed to himself.

That night at the play, when everyone was ready for the big night, Sora and Mimi were all worked up and nervous.

"Oh my GOD! There are at least three hundred people out there!" Sora squealed. That was an exaggeration, but there were a good hundred and fifty people out there, multiplied by two eyeballs each to watch them make a fool of themselves made that three hundred eyes.

"I know! Isn't this SCARY?" Mimi shrieked. Her amber eyes were shimmering with excitement and fear all at once, and Sora thought that was cute. She sighed with affection.

"And now to give you what you've been waiting for," a small, annoying man said from the center of the college gymnasium stage. "Our special version of SNOW WHITE!" The man was trying desperately to amuse the crowd, which had a backwards effect. Everyone, even the little man was relieved to see him walk off the stage. Everyone took their positions from behind the curtains.

"Okay, good luck, Sora!" Matt whispered gently to Sora. Sora winked at him to say "you too," and she took her position. Izzy Izuma, who was playing as one of the dwarves, gave Yolei a short kiss for good luck. Yolei was playing as the ugly little beggar lady that the evil queen turned into. Yolei returned the kiss.

As the curtains rose, Mimi was by a well, singing a song and looking into the well. Soon, she recited, "How I long for a handsome prince to take me away from this evil prison. I think I'll make a wish, and maybe my wish will come true," Mimi then looked deeper into the well, saying as cutely as possible, "Magic well, I wish a charming prince will come, to take me away to his kingdom and that I will find happiness within his arms!"

As Mimi went to a bucket of soapy water to wash some stairs, she suddenly began to sing. The audience was amazed at the quality of her voice, matching that of a small bird. That was Matt's hint to go out there. Matt stepped into the blinding light of the stage. His crown looked perfect thanks to Taichi. Sora waited in her position behind a cardboard tower, peering out of a cut window standing on a ladder to make it look like she was inside it. She watched in envy. Yet she loved the way Matt's walk made her weak in the knees. _Not a good time to fall for him…literally, FALL!_ Sora gained posture and waited silently.

"Oh fair princess, I could not help but hear your beautiful voice!" Matt said warmly. Many girls in the audience fainted. Some teachers had to go to them and take them to the nurse's office upstairs of the college.

"Handsome prince, surely you must be mistaking. I honestly do not have a voice which matches that of heaven's angels, if that is what you think!" Mimi called to Matt from the other side of the stage, dressed in rags and looking like an abandoned doll. "Besides, how does this charming prince know that I am a princess within these torn rags?" Mimi turned away from him, looking out to the ceiling above the audience, in attempt to make him follow her. Matt did proceed to follow her.

"I beg to differ, beautiful princess. Of course your voice is that of an angel! I've never heard such joy in one's voice! How do I know you're a princess? By the delicacy of your soft face! No princess holds such beauty within her eyes OR heart."

"How do you know how my heart is?"

"Wild guess."

This was the first humorous line to the crowd. They laughed softly as the play proceeded. After an hour or two, they were at the scene with the princess lying asleep in the glass coffin. Seven dwarves, (which were Izzy, Ken, Cody, Davis, Willis, Michael and a boy named Lewis,) stood weeping around the glass coffin, which was laid upon a large stump in the middle of the forest.

From the shade of the trees, Matt, (known as Prince Charming,) stepped into the light. He gasped in horror, (He's still acting, ^_~) running to the coffin. Matt recited, "Snow White, beautiful, fragile and fair as she is, is lying dead in a coffin? This cannot be true! The evil queen is dead, yet she still lays resting soundly in this glass case? I shall kiss her lips one last time, as this is the only time I will say to her that I love her." With that, Matt leaned in, pressing his lips against Mimi's.

Mimi was surprised at how long it took Matt to kiss her. Even the audience was surprised. But as he lifted away from her, the audience then got the idea that that was all apart of the play. Mimi's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at Matt. "My prince! You've come for me!" Mimi beamed, placing her arms around Matt's neck slowly, as he lifted her from the coffin and onto his horse. (Which was real, they had to be very careful about little droppings though. ^^;)

The narrator, who was Kari, said as Mimi and Matt waved goodbye to the so-called dwarves, "As Snow White and her prince rode happily into the warmth of the evening sun, she and him lived happily ever after, and forever they shall be happy within the walls of their castle together."

The audience exploded into a cheering frenzy. Every character stepped onto the stage to bow. Tai looked in Matt's direction as he bowed, watching Mimi and him come out hand in hand.

Later that night, when everyone was taking off their costumes, (which were over their original clothes,) they were all congratulating each other. Cody sat down with Izzy to have a drink, and Joe snuck in to congratulate them. Luckily he didn't get caught.

"Good job Matt," Matt heard from behind him. It was Mimi. Matt smiled at the sight of her face.

"Yeah, you too," Matt replied. Mimi blushed. She loved Matt's ice blue eyes. Mimi then walked to Izzy to congratulate him. Matt watched her as she laughed along with him.

_I can't believe I promised Tai that I'd stay away from her,_ Matt thought bitterly._ He watches my every move like a vulture!_ Matt then had an idea.

"Hey Mimi!" Matt called to her. Mimi walked over to him obediently. "Hey, can I meet you at the park tonight around midnight? Tai won't let me near you during his waking hours."

Mimi giggled at his remark. "Uh, I bet my dad will throw a fit but alright. Sora won't let me near you either. In fact, I shouldn't be talking to you. But I will. Mata aimasho!" Mimi waved and went to Sora. Matt was halfway satisfied.

"What were you doing over there with Matt?" Sora hissed.

Mimi glared at Sora and replied, "He's one of my best friends, Sora. Just because you like him doesn't mean I can't say 'hi.' Sometimes you still act like a baby even if you are the most mature of the group!"

Sora felt insulted and stormed away. Mimi just sighed, looking over at Matt, shrugging. Tai saw this and went to Matt, asking him the same thing.

"She's my friend, too Tai. I can talk to whoever I want!" This time, Matt was the one who stormed off. Tai just felt hurt. _If only you knew, Matt. If only._

At midnight, Matt was waiting by Mimi's favorite tree next to the lake. He shivered, but then he forced himself to shake it off and stood still as stone. He had a deep green t-shirt, which he realized wasn't the best choice because it would be hard for Mimi to see him.

_I hope Tai doesn't find out about this,_ Matt thought over and over. Soon he saw Mimi panting towards him. She looked so good in her silver coat, which was of course expensive.

"Gomen, Matt! My dad didn't get to sleep until 11:45, so it was hard to get out of the house!" Mimi huffed. Matt just smiled. "My GOD you're not wearing a coat!"

"Ah I'll live," Matt smiled coolly. He was actually half frozen because it was late fall, but he didn't mind.

"No you won't! Luckily I brought my spare silver coat just like this…it was a size too big, so I got another one. Daddy said this big one could be used when I grew. I guess you're lucky!" Mimi threw the coat over Matt's head. Matt responded by slipping his arms into the sleeves. It was MUCH warmer. He thanked her and smiled. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"This whole deal with Sora and Tai," Matt grew tense and paced the cool grass, explaining as he went. Mimi watched with her arms crossed, understanding every word. "They are basically forbidding us to see each other. If they were really our friends they'd give us the freedom to love whoever we want!" Matt stopped when he realized that Mimi's eyebrow had raised. She knew what Matt accidentally said, and she was a little surprised. "Oops," Matt murmured.

"What are you saying 'oops' for?" Mimi asked with a beautiful smile. Matt was understanding where she was heading with this and he shrugged, chuckling lightly and gathering her in his arms.

"I guess I shouldn't go on before I say something stupid, huh?" Matt laughed.

"Nah, I don't care! I feel the same way."

"About Sora and Tai not being fair or what I accidentally said?"

"Both."

Matt was a little shocked. He looked at Mimi, who was smiling softly at him. She felt safe and content basking in his warm embrace, and she knew she loved him.

Matt leaned in, just like he did in the play, and melted her with one of his passionate girls-would-faint-like-dead-flies kisses. Mimi returned his kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. This sent shivers through Matt. He was so dazed by it that he forgot to breathe and choked.

"Forgot to…" Mimi whispered.

"Breathe," Matt finished, whispering back. She smiled and they tried again. This time Matt nearly made her choke with how long he was kissing her. They both laughed at this. "Vice-versa, huh?"

"Hai," Mimi giggled.

"You know, Mimi, Sora and Tai are really going to hate us for breaking our promises," Matt pointed out.

"So what? It's a risk, right? Love's a risk worth taking!" Mimi corrected, loosing herself into another kiss of Matt's. Matt was satisfied. They were so wrapped up in it that they fell asleep. Matt's back was against the tree, and Mimi was in his arms. They stayed like this all through the night.

The next morning, there were people in the park, unaware that the two were there. It was Mimi who woke up first. She looked around, watching a lady with her dog walk by.

"Matt! Matt wake up!" Mimi urged quietly, shaking him. He jerked awake. They both were frozen with worry. Even though Mimi was in her first year of college, she still lived with her parents because she was still looking for a suitable house. Matt's dad always checked up on him every morning at seven before he left for work, and it was 6:43 a.m. The sun was luckily bright.

"Oh my God," Matt sighed. He pulled Mimi up, but they both stood up too quickly, because they plopped back on the ground as dizzy as spin toys. They stood up more slowly and jumped into Matt's ice blue convertible, and he got Mimi home in time.

As Matt was driving away, he saw in his rear-view mirror Mimi's father raging out of the front door as Mimi reached for the doorknob. He watched as Mr. Tachikawa flared at his daughter. Matt suddenly felt the need to help her, and he turned around quickly.

"Mr. Tachikawa I can explain," Matt panted as he raced to the door.

"Oh I bet you can! Look at my daughter! She looks like she slept in a closet! She's worn an her hair's a mess! You dirty rebel of a baka! Rock star or not you cannot, I mean CANNOT do this to my daughter!"

"You're jumping to conclusions, sir! I didn't-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear any excuses! I know you did! Get out! OUT!" Mr. Tachikawa raged more. He even threw a fist at Matt, but Matt caught Mimi's father's fist and let him stumble and fall to the ground. Mimi watched in horror.

"DADDY! Tomeru! Dozo!" Mimi kept on shouting, but Mr. Tachikawa kept making attempts to tear Matt apart, and Matt refused to hurt him. Event though he wanted to, he couldn't hurt Mimi's father.

In a matter of minutes, Mrs. Tachikawa came out, worried and shocked. She pulled Matt away as Mr. Tachikawa threw himself at Matt one last time. But he fell face first into the soil. Matt now had a cut on his arm from Mr. Tachikawa's pen in his shirt pocket, many bruises and a bloody nose and lip.

"Honey, what are you DOING?" Mrs. Tachikawa burst.

"That rebel…he's not allowed here…especially after what he did to MIMI!" Mimi's father hissed, pointing at him as he spoke. Mimi tried to explain it, but he refused to listen. Instead, he grabbed Mimi harshly by her arms, her back facing Mr. Tachikawa. He threw her towards the door, and she tripped and tumbled over the steps that led to the door. She cried hard, and Mr. Tachikawa kicked her and raged at her.

"DADDY! Daddy STOP!" Mimi begged.

"IIE! How could you let him do that to you? Are you completely stupid? Do you think that you can just walk away expecting to not get pregnant? You made the biggest mistake, Mimi Tachikawa! You'll never live in this house again!" Mr. Tachikawa screamed as he threw his hardest kick into Mimi's side. She was so beaten that when Mr. Tachikawa stopped, realizing what he had just done, she was unconscious.

"How DARE you! How COULD you?" Mrs. Tachikawa cried, slapping Mr. Tachikawa across the face and running to Mimi's side. But leaving Matt to stand free wasn't the best choice, because Mimi's father attacked him again. Matt then knew that if he didn't protect himself he could get hurt badly. So he returned the punch by throwing one into Mr. Tachikawa's jaw. But Mr. Tachikawa had Matt so beaten that it didn't do any good.

Luckily, Mr. Ishida was driving to work, passing the Tachikawa home. He saw Matt being beat upon by the man, and he flew out of the car and hit Mr. Tachikawa's back with his briefcase.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mr. Ishida boomed. He had Mr. Tachikawa on his back, Mr. Ishida over him, holding his arms down and yelling in his face.

"Your son has done something awful to my daughter! I could KILL him!"

"Leave Matt out of your anger, Mr. Tachikawa! I'm sure it can be handled!" Mr. Ishida yelled again. But Mr. Tachikawa refused to give up. He kneed Mr. Ishida in between the legs and punched him.

When Mr. Ishida had Mr. Tachikawa worn an beaten from the battle, he stood in front of his grown son, eyes set aflame and his deadly glare set on Matt. But Matt didn't look away. He stood, knowing exactly what his was assuming because he saw Mimi lying motionless on the ground. "What is the meaning of this, Yamato Ishida?"

"It can all be explained, Dad," Matt replied confidently. "Let me start by saying that you cannot assume something just because of what the whole situation LOOKS like, you have to go deeper than that, Dad. Just like when I had a crush on a certain girl in 1st grade, and this not-so-great-looking girl liked me, too. You said to me, 'You cannot judge a book by it's cover, Matt. Therefore, you cannot judge this girl by her looks. You have to go deeper than that.' This is exactly like that."

Mr. Ishida was stunned. But he never let his glare falter or focus on anything else but Matt. "Explain, then."

Matt told Mr. Ishida about Sora and Tai's unfairness and Matt meeting Mimi in the park at midnight. He even included how the whole thing started with the play, and how it ended with Mr. Tachikawa beating and kicking his daughter, causing her to fall unconscious. Mr. Tachikawa was silent as he listened.

"I understand, Matt," Mr. Ishida murmured. He watched Mrs. Tachikawa sigh in relief, but still with tears streaming down her face as Mimi lay still. Mr. Tachikawa looked as if he was guilty. But he still held a fire inside of him.

"I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT! What a pathetic excuse to cover up having sex with my daughter before she's even married! You bastard of a rebel!" Mr. Tachikawa yelled.

"I have a dad, you know! Choose your words more wisely!" Matt fumed back.

"You won't in a minute!" Mr. Tachikawa and Mr. Ishida then returned to a raging battle. Suddenly, sirens could be heard, and police were surrounding the building. Mr. Tachikawa was sent to jail after a long explanation, and Mr. Ishida was sent to the hospital after being thrown to a rock and breaking his arm. Matt was fine, and Mimi had a doctor come to the house.

Three weeks later, Matt and Mimi were sitting on a park bench, eating ice cream. It turned out that Izzy was the one who called the police, because he was walking by at the time.

"Matt, I've never seen my father act that way. He use to be so nice. Now look at him," Mimi was so depressed that she lay her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt held her, taking another bite of his ice cream then throwing the rest in a garbage can.

"I know. I never suspected it, either. But remember, it was discovered that he had been drinking and he lost control," Matt explained.

"But he's never drunk a beer in his whole life!"

"Unfortunately this was the first time."

Mimi started to sob lightly, then stopped when she felt Matt's index finger slip under her chin and her head lifted by it. Matt looked into her eyes, and whispered, "Mimi, remember that you have at least someone who loves you. MANY people who love you actually. Including me."

"Of course you love me, you're my best friend, and-" Mimi was cut off when Matt placed his lips upon hers. S

"Aishiteru Mimi," Matt whispered in Mimi's ear.

"Aishiteru Yamato," Mimi answered. She and him shared another round of passion on that park bench. And inside Matt's mind, he remembered the words Mimi had used that night in the park…_Love's a risk worth taking._

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* 

Well? How was it? I know the father was out of character, but in order to make this story fit the title sometimes ya gotta change things...so don't sue me, got it? Well, if you have any comments please review or email me at: [ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com][1]

Ja ne! 

Click [here][2] to read Chapter 2! ^_^ 

**Translations:**

  1. **Gomen** = I'm sorry

  2. **Domo arigato gozaimasu** = Thank you very much

  3. **Do itashimashite** = You're welcome

  4. **Hai** = Yes

  5. **Mata aimasho ** = See you later

  6. **Baka** = Idiot/fool

  7. **Tomeru** = Stop

  8. **Dozo** = Please

  9. **Iie** = No

  10. **Aishiteru** = "I love you" 

  11. **Ja ne** = Another term for "good bye" 

__

   [1]: mailto:ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com
   [2]: Love'sAMistakeWorthMaking.htm



	2. Love's a Mistake Worth Making

Love

**Love is Worth Everything **

**Book 2:  
****Love's a Mistake Worth Making**

By: Emily Ishida 

"Do you want an ice cream, Mimi?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, standing in front of an ice cream stand at the park that day. Mimi was still unsure about her father, but he was fine...for now. It turned out that Mr. Tachikawa was stressed one night from the work he did, and some guys that he met on his way home suggested a drink...they told him that he'd feel so carefree that no stress would dare come through him. Mr. Tachikawa rejected their suggestion, but after a bit of persuading he agreed. Since he wasn't immune to it, he became harsh and abusive. Now that he was better, he was hoping to make Mimi forgive him.

"Hai," Mimi agreed, looking around. This park was the park that she and Matt fell asleep in. The park that her father raged about. It was all so depressing.

"Chocolate?" Mimi heard. She turned around to see her father holding a chocolate ice cream cone to her.

"ARIGATO!" Mimi squealed. Nothing could make her happier than chocolate. 

It had been two months since the incident with Mimi's father, and he had returned to his original kind character. Mimi and him had been spending a lot of time together to make up for the horrible experience that Mimi had to go through. Not too long after Mr. Tachikawa recovered, though, Matt was having his own problems. 

Recently Tai had been getting suspicious every time he called Matt's house and Matt was never home. Once when he did contact Matt he was asking tones of questions, now thinking that Mimi and Matt were a thing. He would call late at night and pressure Matt 24:7. That night was the strangest of them all.

RING! 

"Ugh, why does the stupid phone have to ring at THIS hour?" Matt grumbled, stumbling out of his bed and finding the phone. On the caller ID it read clearly: Kamiya, Taichi. "Tai?! What the heck is he calling for at 3:00 in the morning?" Picking up the phone Matt answered it tiredly, yawning as he spoke into the receiver. "Moshi moshi, Matt speaking." 

"Matt?" Tai's voice felt so much like an electric shock through the chest at that moment. Matt cringed and huffed. 

"Tai, it's 3:01! What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. But I wanted to ask…" 

''Tai! Don't even ask! I know what you're going to ask, and I thought we already talked about this!" 

"I know, but I'm just curious." 

"Why? Why are you so protective of me?" 

"…" 

"Tai?"

"..."

"Tai, answer me! Are you there? What's the matter?"

"Gomen...I-I gotta go. Oyasumi nasai!" Click. Matt held the phone to his face puzzled. _Huh, wonder what HIS problem is._ Matt thought, heading back to his room. But he couldn't sleep after that. Tai had changed. He changed so much that Matt had to think over many of the times they spoke. 

Matt remembered that at the play "Snow White" a few months ago, Tai was blushing when Matt was taking off his shirt to put a clean one on. His shirt was sweaty and he wanted to wear something fresh under his costume. Tai had turned away slowly...and when Matt needed help with his crown...the way Tai gingerly examined it while "accidentally" gently running his fingers over Matt's hand felt so...awkward. 

Matt sat upright in his bed with a start. Could it be possible? Nah...that couldn't of been Tai. _No way. It couldn't be possible...could it?_ The rest of night had an uncomfortable feeling lurking around the room after that. 

Meanwhile, Mimi was facing her own issues with Sora. She didn't just call late at night...she followed Mimi EVERYWHERE. To the mall, to the park…even to the bathroom. Luckily Mimi prevented Sora getting much further than the door. 

DING DONG! 

"Now what? It's 3:15 in the morning!" Mimi sighed, trudging to the door in irritation. She wasn't too pleased with who she saw at the door, standing in the moonlight. 

"Mimi?" Sora squeaked with a weak smile. Mimi backed away to let Sora in, closed the door and headed to the kitchen, all without much interest. "Mimi can I talk to you?" 

"Again?" Mimi mumbled. 

"Yes, again!" Sora raged. Sora hadn't been very understanding towards Mimi, and so far Mimi had no luck trying to keep the anger inside. "What did I tell you about hanging around Matt? I'm absolutely GAGA over him! You know that too! I think you're just doing this to hurt me!"

"No," Mimi said with irritation, stretching the word to where it sounded longer. "I've been hanging with Matt because he's my friend. And WHY would I hurt you? You're my best friend…yet you're never acting like it now-a-days!"

"Look who's talking!" Sora snapped smartly, crossing her arms and looking at Mimi with self-pride. 

"EXCUSE me?" Mimi gasped in exasperation. She was just about fed up with Sora's attitude. 

"I said, LOOK WHO'S TALKING! Does THAT ring a bell, you empty-headed baka?" Sora yelled. Mimi was so tempted to slap her across the face, and gave into the temptation, releasing such force into the slap that she left on Sora's cheek that it hurt her wrist. Sora fell back and was too numb to speak. 

"Get it together, Sora," Mimi said, still surprised with herself. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. But you've been hounding on me and demanding I stay away from him. We're all friends! We can talk to whoever the hell we want! Got it? Leave me alone, okay?"

Mimi ran upstairs in a flare. Sora watched her, tears stinging her eyes and staining her cheeks. But it wasn't from the slap. It was because Mimi was right. She hadn't considered Mimi's feelings and who her friends were. Turning around, Sora picked up her coat and walked silently out the door. "Gomen...gomen, Mimi," Sora whispered over and over.

Sobbing into her pillow, Mimi felt so guilty for slapping her best friend. It was all so confusing...but she knew Sora deserved it. But did she have to hit her so HARD? _She'll hate me now..._Mimi sobbed inwardly. _I'll loose her and she'll hate me forever._

Soon she heard the phone ring. Hatred began to form again, because she hated it when the phone rang when she didn't want it to. Mimi looked at her caller ID and saw that it was Matt. _Ugh...FINALLY someone who'll understand!_ She sighed.

"Mimi?" Mimi heard on the other line when she answered.

"Yeah Matt?" Mimi asked.

"Hey can I speak to you? At the park? Or is that a good idea?"

"Nah it's fine. Daddy's better, remember?"

"Oh okay."

"I'll just leave a note on my door if he checks on me."

"Good idea. I'll see you in a minute then?"

"Sure, Matt."

"Arigato, Mimi. Sayonara."

"Do itashimashite. Sayonara."

After Mimi hung up she immediately combed her hair and applied some make up. Putting on her jacket she quickly scribbled out a note to her father saying she was going out for a bit and would be back, put it on her door, and then headed out the door towards the park.

Matt, meanwhile, had arrived at the park long before Mimi. He was waiting at the tree he always went to, with a jacket this time. Looking out among the lake, he saw the pale moonlight dance across the water's surface, making it look like stars were trapped under the water. Swans were peacefully floating along, without a care in the world.

Many things ran through Matt's mind while he was waiting. He couldn't think why Tai would turn...that way...on him, it just wasn't right. Sure, if Matt was...that way...he'd like Tai too. But he wasn't, and it was bad enough that he had to hide it from Tai.

As Matt watched, he was unaware that Tai was nearby. Tai had left his house to take a walk, just to get everything out of his system after the phone call. When Tai looked up he saw Matt, and it seemed like Matt was looking for someone. _Who could he be looking for at THIS hour?_ Tai thought. He hid behind a large bush and watched for a bit. 

It just so happened that Sora was walking by the park on her way home from Mimi's house, and she just happened to see Tai peeking through a bush. Sora was curious, thinking Tai had lost it, and approached him casually.

"What are you doing T-" Sora couldn't finish because when Tai first heard her, he turned around and covered her mouth before she could say anything more and pulled her behind the bush with him. When Tai let go, Sora was outraged. "Tai, what did you do that for?" she whispered furiously.

"Look," Tai pointed to Matt, who was still nervously looking about for Mimi.

"What's HE doing?" Sora gasped, amazed by his stunning looks.

"I'll give you three guesses..." Tai frowned, pointing to someone running towards Matt. When Sora looked where Tai was pointing, she gasped in horror and began to feel angry, watching the girl run to Matt and stop with a smile.

"Mimi..." Sora hissed, clenching her fist and watching along with Tai from behind the bush.

"Sorry I took so long. My house is farther away from here," Mimi apologized, breathing heavily as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it," Matt assured her. Mimi smiled.

"Boy doesn't this feel familiar?" Mimi grinned, looking around and pretending to be dumb.

"Sure does. Wonder why..." Matt played along, acting stupid. They both giggled, and Matt suddenly became serious. "Mimi I need to tell you something. I've gotten so much grief from Tai...he's called late at night, he's followed me around everywhere...I think it's time we tell him..."

"And Sora," Mimi added. "She's done the same. Not one day have I not heard from her or seen her. I agree...we should tell them. But I feel so guilty..."

"Why, Mimi?" Matt asked with concern, gathering her in his arms.

"I slapped Sora today...she got on my last nerve and I couldn't resist it...I hurt her, and I yelled at her. Not only did I physically hurt her...I just may emotionally hurt her when we tell her because I broke my promise!" Mimi couldn't help but let the tears flow. Luckily she avoided applying mascara before she left.

"Shh...it's going to be okay, wakarimasu ka?" Matt lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. The way her amber eyes shone even when she was upset made him melt. 

"Hai, wakarimasu," Mimi whispered. Matt bent down, kissing her with a gentle passion...and Mimi was willingly excepting every moment.

"Oh, my...come on Tai!" Sora demanded quietly, grabbing Tai's arm forcefully. (Remember she is unaware that Tai likes Matt too.)

"Where are we going?" Tai asked, puzzled by her actions and numb from the pain of watching Matt give his heart to someone else.

"To prepare for Matt and Mimi's visit. Isogu!" Sora answered, and both of them left Mimi and Matt to their kiss.

After a bit of talking, Matt offered to walk Mimi home. They walked with Mimi on Matt's left side and Matt on Mimi's right. Their walk was strangely pleasant...even when they knew they'd be in trouble with Sora and Tai. Matt grasped Mimi's right hand with his right hand, and with the other he slid it around her waist. Mimi showed appreciation by resting her head on his shoulder.

When they reached Mimi's house, Sora and Tai were waiting behind another bush. They somehow knew Matt would walk Mimi home. 

"san...ni...ichi!" Sora counted down, pulling Tai out of the bush and catching Mimi and Matt in the middle of another kiss. "Caught you!" Sora yelled.

"T-Tai!" Matt stammered, pulling away from Mimi. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Tai snapped. Sora, though, was not as gentle.

"MIMI HOW COULD YOU? You PROMISED that you wouldn't do this...NOW I know why you wanted me out so soon!" Sora flared, confronting Mimi with burning eyes.

"I guess now is best as any...Sora...I'm sorry, but Matt and I are in love," Mimi said. Matt told Tai, too.

"W-what?" Tai stammered. Matt now knew his theory earlier that morning was right just by the way Tai looked so horrified when he said that. Tai was gay...that or he was bi. 

"So desu ka? Well Mimi, you certainly have blown it this time. Gomen, but I can't forgive you for this," Sora snapped. Mimi was more than angry. Her anger nearly reached its end, and her mind told her to not kill Sora...but her body was saying otherwise.

"On the contrary, Sora. I can't forgive YOU!" Mimi hissed through her teeth, clenching her fists till they were white.

"Mo ichi-do itte kudasai!" Sora demanded, walking up to Mimi where they were face-to-face. Mimi, though, stood without fear.

"I can't forgive you. You have demanded that I stay away from Yamato. Gomen, but if I can't have the freedom that I was granted when I was born because of some 'friend,' then I can't forgive you. Many apologies, Sora but you shall suffer from the choice you have made."

With that, Mimi took Matt's hand, and lead him away. Tai and Sora stood dumbstruck, unable to move. It was Tai that recovered first. He ran to Matt, attacking him with all the force he could to get him on the ground. Matt didn't know what had hit him, but his natural instincts told him to fight back.

"What the HELL are you doing, Taichi?" Matt raged, throwing Tai to the ground, lifting himself on his feet then advancing on the furious boy below.

"I guess I have to tell you now," Tai muttered, gritting his teeth in both anger and pain. "Yamato...the reason why I was so protective of you...so jealous...was because...well...Matt, I love you."

Matt still looked down on him, but with a softer glance. He didn't looked horrified or surprised at all. Instead, he just looked on. "I know."

"How'd you know, though?" Tai asked, dumbfounded by what Matt had said. Matt still looked undisturbed. 

"I guessed after you called. It was sort of easy," Matt answered.

"You don't like me like that, do you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh..."

"The truth is, Taichi, I like you a lot. You're really cool. But I'm not gay...OR bi. I'm in love, Tai...with Mimi Tachikawa."

Tai's eyes filled with tears. he understood...but he didn't want to. He couldn't face the fact that Matt wasn't in love with him...and instead, he loved Mimi.

Matt felt so guilty, watching Tai actually cry. He knew that he was the only one Tai actually cared about, and it hurt him to do this. But it was true. It was true that he loved Mimi. 

Matt leaned down to a crying Tai, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Gomen, Taichi. Gomen," Matt whispered. Tai sobbed continuously, unable to swallow all this. It was hard for Matt to see Tai so miserable. Burying himself in Matt's arms, he cried until he was asleep. Sora was watching, now feeling more guilty. The sun was peering into the sky, leaving very little light and scattering it across the now damp lawn of Mimi's home. 

"Sora, will you get Taichi home? My car's at the park. I was going to drive home, but I decided to walk Mimi home first. Here are the keys," Matt offered, throwing the keys to Sora, who still had a tear-stained face. 

"Hai," Sora answered. Sora had to guide Tai to the park, which was not too far...but holding him up was harder.

"I feel so guilty, Mimi," Matt said, holding back the tears that threatened to flow. "He loved me, and I couldn't except him. He's a guy. I don't know what to do now!" Matt's eyes were watering, but now he was raging at himself. 

"No, Yama! It's not your fault! No! You did the right thing, honest," Mimi assured him. But Matt didn't except it.

"Iie! If I did the right thing, why do I feel like such a baka? I'm SUCH a BAKA!" Matt raged, pounding his fist to the door of Mimi's house. Mimi didn't care about the door...she cared about Matt. She watched as he yelled and cursed himself, then sitting harshly on the doorstep, and burying his face in his hands crying.

"No, Yama. It wasn't you, believe me...dozo, Yama. Believe me." Mimi's words calmed Matt down, yet it didn't stop the guilt. Not too long after, Mr. Tachikawa came out with a surprised look on his face.

"Mimi? What's going on?" Mr. Tachikawa asked. 

"Nothing, daddy. Did you get my note?" Mimi asked, changing the subject.

"Your mother did. You should have woken us up."

"It was sort of urgent."

"So desu ka?"

"Hai."

"Okay, then. What's wrong, Yamato?"

Matt quickly wiped his tears, and stood upright in front of Mr. Tachikawa. "It was nothing, sir. Don't worry about it."

"It must of been urgent. Dozo, tell me."

Matt explained everything...even Tai being in love with him. It was hard, but Mr. Tachikawa understood it perfectly, listening and nodding to every word. 

"It was horrible, Mr. Tachikawa. I don't know what to do now," Matt finished. 

"Well...to my knowledge, I think personally that what you did was amazing. I never thought I'd see such loyalty in someone. You're willing to take the risk for Mimi...and you need to take risks for love." Mr. Tachikawa's words felt very familiar. 

Matt decided to finish Mr. Tachikawa's words. "Because love's a risk worth taking," Matt said, smiling to Mimi as she smiled back. 

"Exactly," Mr. Tachikawa said with amazement. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Personal experience, daddy," Mimi answered. 

Mr. Tachikawa smiled, then turned to Matt. "Why don't you join us for breakfast? There's plenty."

"Domo arigato," Matt answered, following Mimi's father inside. 

Mrs. Tachikawa was happy to see Matt, and greeted him with joy. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamato!" she greeted.

"Konnichi wa, Mrs. Tachikawa. Ogenki desu ka?"

"Hai, genki desu. Arigato," Mrs. Tachikawa answered. "Have some breakfast. It's just about ready!" 

"In a minute, mamma," Mimi said. She pulled Matt upstairs real quick, leading him to her bedroom.

"What is it, Mimi?" Matt asked.

"I just want to say that I'm here, Yama. If you still feel guilty I'm here." 

"Arigato, Mimi. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Yamato."

After their words, Mimi brought Matt's neck down, kissing him lightly. Matt responded by kissing back, with equal force and desire. They weren't aware that Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa were watching from the doorway.

"How kawaii," Mrs. Tachikawa whispered. "Let's leave them alone, dear."

"Hai," Mr. Tachikawa agreed, but still a little worried.

When Matt and Mimi were finished, they were both smiling. "Let's go down for food, okay?"

"Okay," Mimi agreed.

They headed downstairs for breakfast, still a little dazed from their kiss. _Love really IS a risk...but it's a risk I'm willing to take. If love's a mistake, then it's definitely worth making!_ Mimi thought while she followed Matt into the kitchen, smiling her biggest smile. She knew she was in love, and Matt knew he was in love too. Everything they went through was worth it.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Well? How'd ya like it? I'm going to make a Chapter 3 but I have little ideas for it. I'll rely on some of your reviews to help me out. Or if you have ideas you can e-mail me at: [ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com][1] for requests or suggestions. But PLEASE R+R! Domo arigato! ^_^

Ja ne!

Click [here][2] to go back to Chapter 1  
Click [here][3] to read Chapter 3

**Translations:**

  1. **Hai** = Yes

  2. **Arigato** = Thank you

  3. **Moshi moshi** = Hello (on telephone)

  4. **Gomen** = I'm sorry

  5. **Oyasumi nasai** = Good night

  6. **Do itashimashite** = You're welcome

  7. **Sayonara** = Good bye

  8. **Wakarimasu ka** = Do you understand?

  9. **Hai, wakarimasu** = Yes, I understand

  10. **Isogu** = Hurry!

  11. **San...ni...ichi** = 3...2...1!

  12. **So desu ka** = Is that so?

  13. **Mo ichi-do itte kudasai ** = Please say that once more

  14. **Iie** = No

  15. **Baka** = Idiot/fool

  16. **Dozo** = Please

  17. **Domo arigato ** = Thanks a lot

  18. **Ohayo gozaimasu ** = Good morning

  19. **Konnichi wa ** = Hello

  20. **Ogenki desu ka** = How are you?

  21. **Hai genki desu** = I'm fine, thank you

  22. **Aishiteru** = "I love you"

  23. **Kawaii** = Cute/sweet

  24. **Ja ne** = Another term for "good bye"

   [1]: mailto:ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com
   [2]: Love'sARiskWorthTaking.htm
   [3]: IsTheHeartReallyWorthBreaking.htm



	3. Is the Heart Really Worth Breaking?

Love is Worth Everything

**Love is Worth Everything**

**Book 3:  
Is the Heart Really Worth Breaking?**

By: Emily Ishida

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had a lot of help with this chapter. I want to thank Lilly Kitty for helping me with the title and Digital Anime Fox for giving me some of the ending idea with Tai and Izzy. Thanks a lot you guys! ^_~

RING!

"Moshi moshi?" Matt answered into the telephone, still eating the last of his teriyaki. 

"Yamato?" Mr. Ishida asked, sounding strangely calm. This was unusual to Matt.

"Hai?"

"Yamato do you have the Tachikawa's phone number?"

"Why? I thought you had it in your address book."

"I did...I mean I do, but I lost it."

"So desu ka?"

"Hai...do you have it?"

"Hai." Matt recited the telephone number of the Tachikawa home, rinsing his plate. "But why are you so calm? Usually you'd be stressed over this."

"I don't know...I guess it's the matter at hand..." Mr. Ishida stopped. An awkward silence fell upon them. Matt finally spoke after a while.

"What matter?"

"..."

"Dad?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I was just checking in on Mr. Tachikawa because the doctors called me to ask me if Mr. Tachikawa had been drinking again. I had to make sure so when I ran into Mrs. Tachikawa at the store I asked her and she told me he had been acting strangely carefree recently, and I was curious. That's all."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll talk to you soon. Mata aimasho."

"Sayonara."

When Matt hung up the phone he began to worry. What if Mr. Tachikawa was drunk again? Soon he began to worry about Mimi. Would Mimi's father turn abusive against her? This was all too overwhelming for Matt, so he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Izzy?"

"Hai?"

"This is Matt."

"Oh, hi Matt! What's up?"

"The sky. Hey Izzy do you want to go for a walk or something? I've been cooped up in the house all day and I NEED fresh air."

"Sure. Let me inform my mother that I shall be leaving for a while then I'll meet you at the park. Mata aimasho?"

"Hai. Sayonara Izzy." 

"Sayonara."

Matt hung up the phone, but he was partially clueless about what he had just said. Soon he remembered, and went upstairs to get ready. When he was in the middle of brushing his teeth, the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Matt answered with the toothbrush still in his mouth. He heard someone hang up with a light chuckle. "What the hell?" Matt asked himself, hanging up the phone. but when he did it rang again. "Moshi moshi?" Matt answered again. Someone hung up. Matt was just about fed up with this. The phone rang again. "MOSHI MOSHI?" Matt yelled, but was only answered by a click and then a dial tone. After Matt hung up once more, the phone rang one last time. "STOP CALLING ME!" Matt raged into the speaker.

"Matt?" a soft, trembling voice asked.

"Oh, gomen nasai Mimi." Matt tossed his toothbrush into a cup and was fiddling with a towel.

"What was THAT about?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing. Some bastard keeps calling here and hanging up on me."

"Oh."

"I didn't mean to rage at you."

"That's alright. I was wondering if tonight you'd like to join my family and I for dinner tonight?"

Matt stopped to think. _Her father will be there...I don't know how I feel about him now._ While Matt was thinking, he heard Mimi's impatient voice.

"Huh?" Matt puzzled. He shook himself awake from his thoughts.

"Do you want to come or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Gomen, I was spacing out. I guess I'm tired," Matt answered. Mimi was satisfied.

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight."

"Hai. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

By this time Matt was sick and tired of the phone.

It was a little after 2:15 when Matt left to meet Izzy. As he walked he began to run through his thoughts again...back far enough to the "Snow White" play. He thought about Tai and Sora with their unfair requests, Tai loving him, Mimi getting beaten...it was so depressing that he began to feel like he didn't want to see Izzy. But his mind told him otherwise. _Might as well since I'm half way there._ Matt thought.

Izzy, meanwhile, was waiting by a fountain for Matt. He had only been there 5 minutes when Yolei walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Konnichi wa, Izzy!" Yolei beamed.

"Konnichi wa. What's with you?" Izzy smiled, bringing her into his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Life. Isn't it wonderful?" Yolei sighed.

"I suppose. Why, did you FINALLY get your computer to sing Ricky Martin songs when you turn it on?"

"No, life isn't THAT good. But I just found out something, Izzy! I know originally a girl would be horrified by this, but I'm overjoyed!"

"Well? What is it?"

"Izzy...you're going to be a father!"

"Run that by me again?"

"I'm pregnant! With YOUR baby!"

"Oh my God...Yolei that's WONDERFUL news!" Izzy had tears in his eyes now. Izzy hugged Yolei tighter, kissing her softly. "But...we're not even engaged."

"Well? What do you suppose we do about that?" Yolei asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. 

"Meet me at my house tonight, Yolei. And we'll talk about that," Izzy suggested with the same mischief lingering in his voice. Yolei's eyes grew ten times larger, and she hugged Izzy tight and started to run home, but Izzy yelled from behind her, "Don't run! If you want our baby to live you've gotta be careful, honey!"

Yolei smiled and blew a kiss to him. She then walked into the crowd and to her house. Izzy had tears streaming down his face now. He was smiling the biggest smile on the face of the Earth. When Matt walked up, he hugged him the moment he said "hi."

"Whoa! Izzy what's with you?" Matt giggled.

"Matt! Matt I'm going to be a DADDY!" Izzy cried.

"Yeah. That's nice. Stop kidding around Izzy." Matt saw the tears falling down Izzy's face, and knew it was true. "Oh my GOD, you're serious!"

"Hai!"

"Izzy my man! When did you find out?"

"About a minute ago!"

"Who's the mother?"

"THAT should be a no-brainer, Yamato Ishida!"

"Oh...Yolei!"

"HAI! HAI! You've won a million dollars! I am going to marry that women no MATTER WHAT!"

"Cool. Now I can afford SERIOUS and EXPENSIVE yet EFFECTIVE treatment for you! You're loosing it, man!"

"Shut up, baka!"

Both guys started to playfully recite names they hadn't used since they were young kids while walking around the town. While Izzy was closing his eyes and dreaming, Matt started to think...about Izzy's well-being. He was struck hard when he finally realized that Izzy had said that he was going to marry her. Izzy was too young...a year younger than Matt, to be precise. Matt felt like a big brother to the younger computer boy, and worried. 

"Izzy, I've been thinking." Matt was quiet and murmured his words, while they walked to an ice cream stand.

"Mmm hmm?" Izzy responded, pulling some change from his pocket.

"Well, about you marrying Yolei and having a kid and stuff..." Matt began, but a determined Izzy interrupted him.

"Look, nothing's going to change my mind, Matt. I love that women. And I don't want that baby to be a bastard, got it? Yolei is going to be my future wife and if you don't get that through your head than you've got issues!" Izzy was light with his words, partially being cheerful about it, yet serious all at once.

"Hai..." This got Matt thinking...about Mimi. _Do I love her enough to actually marry her?_ He let the thought drift and didn't think about it again.

Soon it was 5:00, and after having ice cream with Izzy and planning it again tomorrow around 2:00, Matt headed home. It was around 8:00, and he finally realized that he had been walking around the town for three hours after he had talked with Izzy. Tired, he began to stumble, every step a faded blur. And it was still another block until he got home from where he was. His eyes grew heavy, and he was soon fighting an uphill battle to keep his eyes open. But he failed, and soon drifted to sleep on the spot...in the middle of the sidewalk, with passing people glancing over him, and then moving on.

Izzy, meanwhile, had quickly ran to Tai's house to tell him the news. It was around 6:00 when he finally reached the Kamiya residence. Ringing the doorbell, Izzy stood, hardly containing his excitement. Finally Tai answered the door, a little tired looking and he looked like he had a tear-drenched face. 

"Hello, Tai!" Izzy greeted warmly. Tai smiled.

"Hi, Izzy. Why don't you come in?" Tai offered, stepping out of the way and holding the door open for Izzy to come inside. Izzy did so. "What brings you here?"

"I have the BEST news to tell you, Tai!" Izzy beamed, tears forming in his eyes again.

"Go ahead, spill it. You look like you're going to wet your pants if you don't!" Tai chuckled. Izzy was too excited for words.

"Tai I'm going to be a FATHER! Yolei is having MY CHILD! I'm going to marry that angel...we're going to start a family!" Izzy expected a congratulation from his buddy, but it didn't turn out how he had hoped. Instead, Tai seemed upset over the whole thing, but he couldn't figure out why. 

"What! Izzy what the HELL are you thinking?" Tai began to yell, cornering poor Izzy in a corner while he raged...not at Izzy...but at himself, mostly. "Love is SHIT! You'll only have your heart broken in the end!" 

Finally, Tai acknowledged Izzy's worried expression. Izzy was now VERY puzzled. _What could have happened to Tai to make him like this?_ Izzy wondered. Suddenly, Tai grabbed Izzy's shaking shoulders and shook him violently, telling him that he mustn't do it. 

The grasp and the power in Tai's grasp bruised Izzy's shoulders, and once again Izzy was speechless. But soon Izzy became furious. "Don't EVER talk about my angel like that!" Izzy yelled, pushing Tai away, not realizing what he was doing. But Tai attacked him again, shaking his shoulders and telling him it is not worth it. Soon the anger was too strong...it built up so big...that Izzy punched Tai square in the nose to get him to let go.

"Ugh!" Tai growled, falling backwards and hitting the ground. Izzy was shocked at his so un-Izzy like actions. _What have I done?_ Was the only thing that Izzy could think of at that moment.

"Tai, I'm so sorry," Izzy repeated over and over, helping Tai up. But when he finally faced Tai, he realized that there were tears there. Izzy was lost for words as he felt tears building up behind his eyes. "Tai, please forgive me."

"No...Izzy, I should be the one apologizing. I'm proud of you, Koushiro. You'll be a wonderful father," Tai smiled as he spoke, but soon Tai couldn't bear the pain...he was still crushed about his unlighted love for Yamato...and fell to the ground.

Izzy stared down upon Tai who was facing the floor. Slowly, placing a hand on his best friends back, he began to calm his best friend from his trauma. Izzy opened his eyes when he felt Tai begin to shake. Was he crying? Izzy became even more confused, because Tai was chuckling to himself. 

"You know what Iz?" Tai smirked with disgrace for himself. Now Izzy watched and waited for Tai to continue...casually rubbing his best friends back. "I can't see how fate always plays a toll in people's lives. And you would think there is one perfect being out there just for you. For you to hold, for you to cherish...for you to...love." Tai felt tears build up and felt his body tremble. Izzy felt this and became more worried. Soon Tai continued, "But, fate also seems to be playing a game!" Anger filled his voice as it echoed out into the apartment. "A teasing game...for, when you find...or think you found your perfect love...they turn to love someone else!" Slamming a fist to the ground, Tai began to choke between his sobs. 

Izzy was speechless. What was Tai going through to make him like this? His eyes, never blinking, stared down at his friend. Watching the boy sob, the red head scolded himself. _How could I have been so selfish? Tai seems to be_ _going through hell...and I am talking about my heaven! _

Izzy, being angry at himself, bent further down. Wrapping his arms around Tai's waist, the brown haired boy gasped. "Tai..." Izzy began to hug his friend and brought Tai to sit up to face him. Slowly Tai stared into Izzy's eyes and saw comfort. Feeling more tears, Tai fell into Izzy's chest and cried his burning eyes. While Tai sobbed continuously, Izzy held Tai's head, running fingers through his wild hair, and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

Izzy brought Tai outside, placing is excitement on hold, to cheer him up. He suggested going out to dinner, and talking about it. Tai followed, grateful to have such a caring, sensitive friend. As Izzy walked with Tai, he began to think._ Who could have hurt Tai so badly? Love is worth it...it really is...how can it not be? Is the heart really worth breaking...especially Tai's?_

By morning, Matt was in his apartment, sound asleep in his bed. Pushing the covers aside, he stretched and yawned, looking about his room. It was spotless. Not a single mess. Matt was a little confused. Thinking, he finally realized that he had forgotten about the dinner with Mimi.

"Shit! I was suppose to go to that dinner!" Matt scolded himself. He began to think. _It must of broke her heart...the heart...especially hers...is not worth breaking...I have to make it up to her._

Walking out of his room, noticing that he was in a larger pair of pajamas that were NOT his, he made his way to the living room. He smelt something wonderful cooking in the kitchen, and wondered who could possibly be at his house...when he lived by himself.

Well? How was it? I'm FOR SURE making one last chapter. Tell me how you like it, okay? Or email me at [ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com][1]. 

Click [here][2] to go back to chapter 2 or click [here][3] to read chapter 4! 

Translations:

  1. **Moshi moshi** - Hello (on telephone)

  2. **Hai** - Yes

  3. **So desu ka - **Is that so? 

  4. **Mata aimasho** - See you later

  5. **Sayonara** - Good bye

  6. **Gomen nasai** - I'm very sorry

  7. **Gomen** - Sorry

  8. **Konnichi wa** - Hello

  9. **Baka **- Idiot/Fool

   [1]: mailto:ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com
   [2]: Love'sAMistakeWorthMaking.htm
   [3]: Love'sABurdenWorthBearing.htm



	4. Love's a Burden Worth Bearing

Love is Worth Everything

**Love is Worth Everything**

**Book 4:   
Love is a Burden Worth Bearing**

By: Emily Ishida

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Matt!" Joe Kido greeted, with a few cups in his hands. "I'm almost done with breakfast...how do you like your eggs?"

"Um...over easy," Matt answered quickly, still shocked by Joe's sudden appearance. "Um...I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here, Joe?"

"Oh that's simple, really...I was heading home from medical school when I saw you in the middle of the sidewalk, and carried you on my back home. Then...don't take this wrong, Yamato Ishida...I got you into a pair of my pajamas when I stopped by my house, and put you to bed. Also I did some cleaning. But I DID spend the night...on the couch mind you," Joe replied, tending to some bacon.

"Hai...hai..." Matt said, understanding everything. He knew how against homosexuality Joe was, in exception of Tai...everyone knew now. Joe was always understanding, and a great friend. Matt smiled as he thought of the times Joe helped him through...

"Come, come. Sit down...don't look so stressed..." Joe offered, smiling warmly. He and Izzy had that effect.

"Okay," Matt murmured with a chuckle. It still surprised him about Joe cleaning his ENTIRE bachelor home...which was almost impossible until Joe cam around.

"So...I hear Tai was in love with you?" Joe asked. Joe then realized that it wasn't the best subject, cause Matt's eyes grew dim.

"IS in love with me," Matt corrected.

"Oh. New subject," Joe changed it fast, knowing this would depress Matt.

"Nah, we better talk about it," Matt assured him, drinking some orange juice. "It'll help the grief anyway."

"Alright."

"Well, Tai and I were always best friends. We fought, of course...but we cared for each other secretly. When I found out that he had loved me from the start, it explained the whole thing with Mimi...and the unfair request he made. He loved me, Joe...and I couldn't except him...I'm not that way. I'm in love with Mimi, and I know I hurt him. Now I don't know if our friendship will stay stable!" Matt's eyes grew angry. His heart was beating wildly, and his mind was rewinding to the past...how Tai cried...he never cried. It was Matt's turn to cry.

"Yamato," Joe whispered, slowly rising from his chair and lifting Matt up on his feet. He sat down in Matt's chair, bringing Matt down onto his lap, holding him as poor Yamato cried his heart and soul onto Joe's blue shirt. "Gomen nasai..."

"Joe...I can't bear it!" Matt choked, clutching Joe's shirt. He felt safe...and cared for in Joe's arms. Joe was a wonderful friend and confidant. 

Hours later Matt left his home, where Joe stayed to clean a bit, to meet Izzy. When he was walking down the street, he came across Sora, who was in her tennis uniform.

"Konnichi wa, Yamato," Sora greeted. Matt waved with a smile.

"Hey there," Matt answered. "You're going to a tennis match today?"

"Yeah, I'm playing against a girl named Hana. She's supposed to be really good," Sora replied. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Mata aimasho."

"Mata aimasho...oh, and I'm sorry about this whole thing!" Sora called out, continuing her run to the tennis court.

Matt continued down the street, finally finding Izzy, who looked so glum.

"Izzy, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"It's Tai, I went to tell him the news and he raged. Then he cried...saying something like love is a teasing game...for when you find the one you think they love, they turn to love someone else. I didn't understand...he's going through hell..." Izzy answered sadly. Matt's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no," Matt sobbed. "I ruined his life!"

"What do you mean by this, Yamato?"

"Izzy...he loved me. And I couldn't love back. I'm in love with Mimi..." 

"Oh...I see. And I'm in love with Yolei. But you know what?"

"What?"

"There's a boy in my classes who loves me too, and I ruined his life as well. But he WILL get over it."

"Arigato, Koushiro!"

"Anything for a friend." What could ruin this precious moment then a visit from the man they all feared now...or at least Matt feared...then Mr. Tachikawa. He saw Mr. Tachikawa walking towards them with a bottle in his hand. "Konnichi wa, Mr. Tachikawa!" Izzy called out. Matt wanted to hush Izzy up, but it was too late. Mr. Tachikawa was walking to them.

"Konnichi wa, Izzy!" Mr. Tachikawa said with a carefree voice. "How's life treating you these days?"

"Wonderful, Mr. Tachikawa!" Izzy beamed, finally remembering his joy about marrying Yolei. He had proposed to her the night before. Matt knew this was going to lead to something bad.

"So desu ka? Explain it," Mr. Tachikawa said, hiding the bottle behind his back.

"No Izzy!" Matt suddenly burst. Izzy looked astonished, and so did Mr. Tachikawa.

"Why not, boy?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, stumbling a little and focusing real hard on Matt. Matt was now sure that Mr. Tachikawa was drunk. He said nothing. "Let Izzy finish his sentence, boy! Go ahead Izzy."

"I'm going to be a dad, Mr. Tachikawa! And a husband!" Izzy bragged. He was certainly proud of this, and Matt knew Izzy was in for it.

"How old are you?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, sounding a little bit more harsh.

"1-18, sir," Izzy answered, now understanding what Matt was so worried about.

"18! Let me tell you boy you're WAY too young to be having kids! Sex isn't some game, Koushiro! You can't just go screw some girl and think of it as FUN! Games are fun. NOT sex! Who's the mother?"

"M-Miyako I-Inoue, sir."

"Yolei! What the HELL'S with you boy?" Mr. Tachikawa advanced on the auburn haired boy who coward in fright. "Are you COMPLETELY fucked?"

"I...uh...no, I..." Izzy stuttered. As Mr. Tachikawa was ready to hit poor Izzy, he noticed Matt standing by with a worried expression.

"What? Have YOU been screwing Mimi? Is SHE pregnant? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

"I-Iie, Mr. Tachikawa, I..."

"You what? WHAT?" Soon, Izzy and Matt were being pulled by their arms into an alleyway, all other people too busy to notice. Izzy cried for help, but Mr. Tachikawa's iron grasp sealed his mouth shut. "Do what I say! You both need a lesson learned! If your parents won't do it I WILL!"

"No!" Matt yelled. But a fist in the stomach shut him up right away. 

"SHUT UP, YAMATO! You can't run from discipline! This is for your OWN good!" Mimi's father was beating Matt and Izzy to a bloody pulp, giving them no mercy. Soon they were too worn to speak or move. 

"N-no..." Matt whispered, only to be slapped quiet. Matt could feel punches being dug deep into his sides. Izzy opened his eyes from behind Mr. Tachikawa, watching in horror while Mr. Tachikawa beat Matt down, and barely had enough strength to kick his back.

"What kind of shit are you trying to pull?" Mr. Tachikawa chuckled, punching Izzy cold.

"Iie! Iie!" Matt forced himself to scream. But it did no good. More hits came to him. Fists hit and scarred his limp form...fists cold as ice.

"You first, Yamato Ishida," Mr. Tachikawa cackled, shifting into position above Matt, ready to kick. "You gonna screw women whenever you want to, you rock punk? Well, you've got a lot to learn Yamato! You're next, Koushiro!" Mr. Tachikawa yelled.

_No...dear God don't let him do this to me!_ Matt begged God, everything blacking out before him.

When Matt woke up, he was in a hospital bed. He looked around at his surroundings: Flowers addressed to him, cards, a box of candy..._From Mimi no doubt! _Matt smiled to himself. Realizing where he was, he was unsure why he was even here. But when it came to him...that he had been beaten to a bloody pulp by that man...his heart began to beat 100 mph. 

"Izzy?" Matt murmured, trying to get up. But he was too weak.

"No, Mr. Izumi is next door," a female voice answered. Matt saw a nurse arranging the flowers for him.

"I need to see Izzy!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ishida, but he's out cold. They're still working with him." The nurse seemed to really like Matt. But then again...he was famous.

"DOZO! I HAVE to speak to him!"

"Gomen, Yamato. You can't, now rest. You're all worked up, now."

"Iie! Is Izzy okay?"

"He's fine. He just broke a rib. That's all. Now rest."

"Iie!"

"Dozo, Yamato! Dozo!" Matt was furiously trying to get out of the bed, but couldn't. His leg had been broken from the impact of the brick wall in the alley. The nurse was desperately trying to calm him down, but to no avail. When he did calm down, though, he wouldn't speak to the nurse. "You have some visitors, Yamato," the nurse said. She left the room with a sigh.

"Yama!" Mimi squealed, running to his bedside and hugging him tight.

"Ow...hi Mimi," Matt whispered, stroking Mimi's hair yet wincing in pain all at once. The fresh scent of strawberry and melon arose from her soft pink hair. Matt loved that scent...it nearly drove him wild. 

"Matt! Matt are you alright?" Another voice asked. It was Takeru.

"Hey, T.K.," Matt greeted. T.K. ran into Matt's arms, hugging him just like he would when he was a kid.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"..."

"Matt?"

"N-nothing, I...actually, I'm not quite sure."

"Whatever. Matt, we're your friends. Please. The forensic scientists will find out anyway."

"I-I..."

"Kudasai, Matt?" Mimi pleaded. Matt couldn't resist that.

"We...Izzy and I...we were beaten...to where we broke some bones."

"WHAT!?" everyone gasped in unison. 

"By who?" Sora begged, leaning to Matt and holding his hand.

"I-I can't..."

"Please?"

"I..."

"Matt, if you don't, whoever it is may come back for you and try again!" Kari insisted. Matt didn't want to hurt Mimi, and decided it was for the best.

"No. I CAN'T! Don't try to make me. I can't, don't you understand that?" Matt turned his head harshly away, refusing everyone's protests. Tai was the only one who understood his decision...probably because of what he and Sora did.

"Listen, everyone. If he doesn't feel comfortable saying who right now then we have to respect that. He needs all the freedom and support he needs from us...especially Sora and I..." Tai's voice trailed off, and he glanced at Sora, who glanced at him with a guilty frown. "I think we should let him rest. Let's go."

Everyone left, one by one saying their goody-bye's and good luck's, and the last one standing was Mimi. 

"Yama, if you ever DO tell someone, for example...me," Mimi paused to see if he'd pick up on the clue. He did, but he didn't react. Mimi continued. "Then we'll kill him. Not literally, but if it ever comes to that, it will be worth it. I already HATE the man. Aishiteru, Yamato."

"Aishiteru, Mimi." Matt watched Mimi leave the room, sighing heavily as she did so. Before she left his sight, he called to her, "It's too bad you won't WANT to hate him or kill him when you find out who it is, Mimi."

Mimi bent backwards to look into the room again, seeing Matt with his head turned away from her. She sighed, and left. Matt's eyes stung with tears, and he didn't want Mimi to see.

That night, Matt was determined to see Izzy. So with all effort he had, he climbed out of the hospital bed, reached for the door, and hopped on one leg to the room next door. Even though he was in a lot of pain, he was making the effort for Izzy.

When he entered the room, Izzy was strangely awake even if it WAS 2:10 in the morning. Izzy was happy to see Matt again, thanking God he was alive and well...almost.

"Hi, Matt!" Izzy whispered.

"Hi, Izzy. How are you doing?"

"Just peachy. Although I do have a broken rib, a sore arm, and got nearly killed by a man I use to trust and am worn from it, but eitherwise life is treating me pretty good," Izzy joked with some sarcasm. Matt chuckled quietly. 

"I wanted to ask if you said anything to Yolei on who did this?"

"No...it would hurt her too much...she likes Mr. Tachikawa a lot...so I said nothing."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know, got it?"

"Hai."

"I'll leave you to rest, now..." Before Matt could leave, he felt Izzy's fearful hand grasp at him in clue to stay with him. "What?"

"I want your company."

"Hai, Izzy. Hai," Matt chuckled, seating himself on the bed trying not to hurt his leg.

"Gomen, I am just lonely."

"That's alright. What're you lonely about?"

"After what happened I don't think I want to be left alone for a while."

"Ah...hai."

The two boys spoke in low whispers, and Matt fell asleep on Izzy's stomach. By morning, they felt a whole lot better. That is, until a nurse finally came in.

"What the heck! Yamato what are you doing in here? How'd you get in?" the nurse panicked, worried more about her job then what it LOOKED like.

"W-what?" Matt asked sleepily, yawning a large yawn. "Oh...oh ohayo gozaimasu, Ms." 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, but Matt what did I tell you about coming in here? You're in horrible condition!"

"Uh huh...and what about Izzy?" Matt answered smartly, pointing quietly to a peaceful sleeping Izzy, who still held Matt's hand.

"What about him? You're both hurt!"

"He's so innocent...he didn't deserve it...and as someone who cares for him so much I am entitled to make sure he is well!" Matt answered roughly, looking the nurse straight in the eyes. The nurse couldn't take the eye contact and looked away.

"Hai..." she murmured, understanding. Smiling softly, she finally began to think why Matt was so protective of him. "You make a cute couple."

"Huh?" Matt queried, but the nurse had left. Matt sighed, looking down upon a beaten Izzy. Cute couple? He wasn't gay...or bi. _Why the heck did she think that? Izzy and I are only friends! Right?_ Shocked by his thought, he looked upon Izzy again. No...they weren't a couple. But Matt did love him...as a friend.

Matt bent lower, kissing Izzy's sweating forehead. But it wasn't a kiss of love...it was just a friendly kiss...to show Izzy, though he was sleeping...that he was always there.

"Y-Yama?" Izzy murmured, his eyes fluttering open. "D-did I just get kissed?"

"Yes you did," Matt answered. "By me."

"Yamato, I'm not..."

"I know. I'm not either. I only kissed you because you're my friend...besides, you looked so kawaii sleeping there...so peaceful...I knew you didn't deserve it."

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Matt. It feels awkward to be kissed by your best friend, but who gives a shit? You'll always be my friend, Yama." Izzy began to cry, tears running down his soft, tender cheeks. Matt smiled and cried too.

"Always..." Just as Matt was finishing his sentence, they heard rushing down the hallway. Matt stumbled up, followed by a hurt Izzy, to peak out the door. A flash of pink upon a pillow dashed by them on a rolling hospital bed. "Mimi!" Matt was determined to get down there. Seeing a medicine cart, Izzy and Matt had an idea.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Izzy asked.

"Way ahead of you, brother!" Matt answered with a laugh. He and Izzy rushed to the cart, throwing all of the needles and medicines from the top. Matt ordered Izzy to get onto the cart, and Matt pushed, being the muscle man he was, and rushed on one leg in pain, but in all good intentions.

"There she is!" Izzy pointed into a room that they were passing. Matt halted with a slide, but pulled back with Izzy on top, which wasn't easy.

Both guys rushed into the room, where doctors were crowding the bed. Matt shoved them all aside, gasping with tears at the sight he saw. There lay Mimi, beaten and scarred with many bruises denting her angel face, and Matt knew who did it. 

"MIMI!" Matt raged. The doctors ordered him out, but he refused. "GET OUT! All of you! Are you deaf? Leave!" Matt's words hit the doctors hard, and they rushed out. Matt stood over Mimi, grasping her hand. "Mimi what happened to you? Please? Answer me!"

"Yama," Mimi whispered. "He did this...I can't believe he'd do it..."

"Your father?"

"Hai! Hai! He hurt me, Matt! And I KNOW he hurt you!" Mimi cried, her whole fragile body shaking in fear and pain. "Oh, Matt! He hurt you so bad!"

"No. I only broke my leg! Look what he did to you!"

"Yama...aishiteru SO much!" Mimi sobbed, clinging to Matt. 

"Aishiteru...I'll KILL him! I'll kill the bastard!" Matt cried, anger filling his trembling voice as the tears flowed. He held Mimi, brushing her hair with his shaking fingers. 

Matt rushed out, this time using both legs, stumbling as he ran. Ignoring Mimi's cries to stop, he rushed, with Izzy close behind. "MATT! What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge!" Matt raged, heading into the elevator.

Okay I lied! There will be a chapter 5, okay? It got too long...besides, this kinda leaves you all eager to find out what happens next, huh? Heehee! Email me at [ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com][1].

Translations:

  1. **Ohayo gozaimasu** - Good morning

  2. **Hai** - Yes

  3. **Gomen nasai** - I'm sorry

  4. **Konnichi wa** - Hello

  5. **Mata aimasho** - See you later

  6. **Arigato** - Thank you

  7. **So desu ka** - Is that so?

  8. **Iie** - No

  9. **Dozo** - Another term for "please"

  10. **Gomen** - Sorry

  11. **Kudasai** - Most popular term for "please"

  12. **Aishiteru** - "I love you"

  13. **Kawaii** - Cute

   [1]: mailto:ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com



	5. Love's Really is Worth Everything

**Love's Worth Everything**

**Book 5:  
I'll Stop at Nothing**

By: Emily Ishida

Anger rushed through Yamato's blood as he wildly tried to run, not exactly knowing where he was going, but definitely knowing why. He clenched his teeth while acknowledging his leg throbbing in pain as he dragged it along. Izzy ran close behind, with the assistance of a wheelchair. 

"Matt! Motto yukkuri itte kudasai! I can't..." Izzy stopped to shift his position without hurting his rib, which didn't work. Matt realized how he was trying to make an effort to follow him, and stopped in guilt but determination. 

"Sorry bout that, Izzy," Matt apologized. "I wasn't thinking. But if we don't get there he might have KILLED one of our friends!" Matt's words hit Izzy like a rock, and then Izzy rushed forward, not getting very far for how slow the wheelchair was. "Let me get that for ya..." 

Soon Matt was pushing Izzy down the sidewalk, on one leg just like the medicine cart. But they were going faster....because of their need to stop the crazed man who originally would not even start such commotion. 

Meanwhile, Mr. Tachikawa was on his way to the Ishida house. Behind his back, he carried a deadly weapon...a weapon that Mr. Ishida couldn't challenge without dying first...car keys. 

Along his walk to the Ishida house, he realized that Sora Takenouchi was running back from a tennis match. Putting the keys in his coat pocket, he greeted her with a smile. 

"Konban wa, Sora!" Mr. Tachikawa called out. Sora stopped short to talk. 

"Konban wa, Mr. Tachikawa..." Sora huffed, tired from running. "Did you hear what happened to Mimi?" 

"No, what?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, a little irritated about the subject. He knew...he just wanted to forget. 

"Some man beat her...she was bruised pretty bad, and I think some bones were broken. That baka is really going to get it," Sora answered. "I'm on my way there right now...to the hospital." 

"So desu ka?" Mr. Tachikawa asked again, stepping towards her. "And why would you do that?" 

"T-to find out who did it, sir," Sora answered, unsure about Mimi's father now. She backed away a step. They were in a part of town that wasn't busy at all...it was next to an alley way...boy did Sora want to be downtown just now. 

"Huh. And this 'baka'...what would you really do?" 

"I-I..." Sora was dumbfounded by the force of bone and flesh that dug into her side. "UGH!" 

"Yeah...you wouldn't harm a fly, Sora Takenouchi! Just as I thought...a weak little smart ass female..." Mr. Tachikawa cackled. Sora was in so much shock...and pain. 

"IT WAS YOU!" Sora managed to say after a second. "It was YOU, you BASTARD!" 

"SHUT UP!" A flying hand slapped Sora's cheek, shutting her up right away. "Fine then!" Pulling at her hair and dragging her into the alley way, Mr. Tachikawa Pulled the key's from his pocket. 

"I-IIE!" Sora stammered, trying to pull away from his firm iron grasp. She breathed heavily with tears. 

"Leave her alone, Mr. TACHIKAWA!" a voice raged. Mr. Tachikawa turned around to find Taichi running to him, a fist ready to punch.

"Ah, Mr. Tough Lover, huh? And exactly what do you plan to do abou-UGH!" Mr. Tachikawa was soon punched in the gut. After a few gasps, Tai was hit hard himself.

A raging battle took place in the alley way that night, an hour's worth of fighting, hitting, screaming, blood and violence. Not to mention cursing. Mr. Tachikawa left the two, beaten to a bloody pulp, and Tai...

Mimi's father a half an hour later found another victim...unaware that Matt and Izzy were close by.

"Izzy I can see Kari!" Matt yelled, still running. Kari was being pulled somewhere. 

"Does this nightmare ever stop?" Izzy yelled back. 

"Iie...not unless you think this drunk guy is a dream come true!" 

"Shut up and get to her!" Izzy's words were harsh and violent, and full of fear. For when Matt finished his sentence, a scream from the alley way singed his ears. 

When they had reached Kari's position, all they saw was Kari, laying still on the ground, shivering and choking between painful sobs. Matt rushed with Izzy to the helpless Kari. 

"Kari? Kari are you alright?" Matt managed to ask, holding the fragile body in his arms. 

"Don't let him come back! Dozo don't go, Yama!" Kari screamed, clutching Matt's shirt and crying into his shirt like the world was going to end. Matt could only look on with burning, tearful eyes. 

"Shh...I'm here, baby...goshinpainaku...I'm here..." Matt hushed, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead as he cradled the frightened Kari. Kari refused to let go of Matt. All Matt could ask her was what had happened. Finally, after a while, Kari was calm enough to explain it. 

"I-I was coming down here to meet TK...a hand...such pain...pulled me into the alley, and threw me against the wall...his voice was so deadly...he said if he ever saw me again he'd do what he'd been planning to do to me all along! Matt don't let him hurt me! DOZO!" Kari squeaked, sobbing in fright again. 

"Who was it, honey?" Izzy asked, placing his hand upon Kari's shoulder, offering comfort while she recovered slowly from the shock. His onyx eyes showed Kari warmth, and Kari was more willing to speak. 

"Mr...Tachi..." Kari didn't finish, cause Matt already knew. 

"MR. TACHIKAWA! I knew he'd do this!" Matt raged, holding Kari closer. "Kari you go home! We'll take care of..." Matt was cut off by another screaming, frightful girl's voice. 

"Iie! Don't let me go alone! Dozo, Yama! Don't let me be seen by him again...I'm scared..." Kari pleaded, her eyes burning red with fear and tears. 

"Shh...daijoubu, sweetheart..." Izzy hushed, holding her best he could, since he was in a wheelchair. 

"We'll take her with us...I don't suppose she'll want to run, Izzy will you manage to hold her on your lap?" Matt asked. 

"Um...I guess so...she's pretty light. But as long as she doesn't crush against me...my rib is broken, after all!" Izzy answered unsurely. 

"Alright...Kari get on Izzy's lap," Matt demanded, soon riding down the street once again. The burning anger rushing through him proved that he was now on a mission...that was all he could think about. The Digital World and the Digimon they fought were so much easier to cope with than this mad man. He never really knew where he was going...but he was heading towards a cliff about a mile away near the outskirts of town. _If this were a real nightmare...I'd be awake and screaming LONG before now!_ Matt thought with tears in his eyes. 

"Moshi moshi?" a young voice answered on the other line. 

"Konban wa, Mrs. Izumi. Is Izzy home?" Miyako Inoue asked, twirling the phone cord with her index finger. 

"No, honey. I'm afraid he's not. Didn't you hear that he had a terrible accident?" Mrs. Izumi's voice was a little dim now, and she seemed a little angry. 

"Oh yeah...I forgot...ojamashimasu?" 

"Oh no, Yolei. It's not that...I'm a little upset about it though." 

"Gomen..." 

"That's okay, sweetheart. Was it something important?" 

"Was what important?" 

"What you were calling for." 

Yolei hesitated, but decided that Mrs. Izumi had the right to know. "Um...hai...see...Izzy and I...are having a baby..." Silence fell over the phone line. Then Yolei decided to quickly get the rest over with. "And he asked me to marry him." 

Yolei's heart skipped a few beats as she waited for Mrs. Izumi's response. Izzy never really asked her...but she knew he would. She thought for sure Mrs. Izumi would be furious. "naruhodo..." was her reply. 

"Are you angry with me?" Yolei asked quickly into the speaker, her voice trembling in fear and sadness. Her tears proved to herself that she was afraid of hurting Izzy's mother. 

"Oh iie, iie, iie! I'm just so surprised...Izzy never told me..." 

"He didn't?" 

"He kept on saying he had to go find another job...I guess I know why now..." Sobbing could be heard from the other line. Yolei's heart was so broken it felt so unfixable. 

"Gomen nasai. I never should of..." 

"Hai! Hai you should of! Don't think of it that way, sweetie. I'm so happy for you!" 

Yolei's eyes were burning with tears of joy. It was going to be okay. "Arigato." 

_Mimi...Tai and Sora...Kari...now you, Mr. Ishida...but you'll get the better of it!_ Mr. Tachikawa thought to himself, holding the car keys in his pocket. His car was hidden next to the building next door to Mr. Ishida's place...and he already had it planned out. 

Three knocks on the door and then a step back, Mr. Tachikawa awaited silently. Finally, the door was answered. "Konnichi wa, Mr. Tachikawa! Won't you come in?" 

"That's alright. I wanted to invite you somewhere...to the park maybe...after what happened with Yamato I thought it decent to at least make it up to you," Mr. Tachikawa held the car keys to Mr. Ishida's view. "A ride, Mr. Ishida?" 

Mr. Ishida gazed at the car keys. He was a little worried. What if Mr. Ishida was tricking him? "I don't know, Mr. Tachikawa. I have work to do..." 

"Take a break! You work so hard anyway!" Mr. Tachikawa offered. Mr. Ishida was still unsure and again turned it down. "If we have to do things my way...then fine..." 

"UGH!" Mr. Ishida fell to the ground in shock. He had been hit square in he jaw. "I KNEW you were still drunk!" 

"Not drunk, Mr. Ishida...mad! It's YOU who has been better than me as far as parenting...Mimi has turned into a spoiled brat, and in order to be the best father I can be I have to stop her spoiled attitude..." Mr. Ishida began, but was cut off immediately. 

"Beating her is NOT the key!" Mr. Ishida got on his feet again, but was knocked again to the ground. 

"And since I'm a second-place father from spoiling my little girl, I have to find a way to become number one...this is the way to do it!" Beating Mr. Ishida out cold, he threw him over his back and headed to the car. He threw Mr. Ishida in the back seat, and started the car, driving into the evening like a madman, swerving from side to side and almost hitting a few people...including Matt, Izzy and Kari. 

"What the hell?" Matt stammered, watching a car swerve past them. "Mr. Tachikawa! What if he has someone in there?" 

"Get to them!" Izzy ordered. 

Matt continued to run in the direction of the cliff. He knew that Mr. Tachikawa would be there. 

Before they could go any further, they saw a girl holding an unconscious-looking figure limping down the sidewalk. They couldn't believe who they saw. "Tai! Sora!" Matt called out, waving to them. 

Sora was holding Tai, her eyes wet with tears. "Yamato!" she cried. 

Matt left Izzy and Kari to hop to the other side of the street. "What happened?" 

"I don't know if Tai's okay! He's not speaking to me! He's not breathing, Yama!" Sora cried, adjusting her grip on Tai. "I think he's-" 

"NO! We have to get help...aha!" Matt saw a taxi. He waved frantically, and the taxi stopped. "Get in, Sora! Tell him to take you to the hospital!" 

"Hai, Yama..." Sora sobbed, holding the limp body closer. 

"Go!" The taxi sped off. Soon Matt was on his way again. 

Yolei, meanwhile, was already heading to the cliffs. She loved to go there and think. When she had reached the cliffs, she saw a familiar car parked at the edge, with the headlights on. 

"Mr. Tachikawa?" Yolei whispered. She bent low behind a tree, watching as Mr. Tachikawa rummaged through the back seat of his black car. When she saw who he carried out, she gasped inwardly, biting her lip to prevent from screaming. 

"This is it, Mr. Ishida..." Mr. Tachikawa raised the body in the air to send him down, when Yolei ran from the tree and pulled the man backwards to prevent him from throwing Mr. Ishida. 

"NO!!!!!" Yolei screamed. Mr Tachikawa gasped and choked, and turned to face the frightened purple-haired girl. 

"Ah, little miss smart ass, huh?" Mr. Tachikawa laughed. Yolei felt a ting of pain in her side, and everything became dizzy. As she fell she thought in sorrow, _I'll stop at NOTHING to help your father Matt...I won't..._Everything blacked out and she could feel and hear no more. 


End file.
